Playing Games
by Bewarethedarkness
Summary: Edo Phoenix thinks that he can play whatever games he wants with anyone, including his new assistant, Manjoume. However, what he doesn’t realise is that Manjoume has been playing these games a lot longer... Longer summary inside. Mind games galore!


**Playing Games**

**Summary**

Edo Phoenix thinks that he can play whatever games he wants with anyone, including his new assistant, Manjoume. However, what he doesn't realise is that Manjoume has been playing these games a lot longer, and he has the perfect strategy to win this game once and for all.

---

"Manjoume!"

The call rang out throughout the apartment. Sighing, the dark haired boy scrambled up, heading towards his boss's study.

Edo Phoenix… Pro League champion, media darling, and royal pain in Manjoume's ass. He was working for him in order to make his own way into the Pro Leagues, but quite frankly, if this is what it took, pampering to the every whim of a spoilt brat, Manjoume wasn't sure if he was as enthusiastic about the Leagues as he originally thought.

It didn't help matters that as an added humiliation, Edo was a year younger than Manjoume, a fact the brat wasn't likely to make him forget any time soon.

One of Edo's many flaws was that he loved to mess with people's heads and play cruel games. He'd already started with Manjoume, but at least Manjoume realised it. He'd watched as Edo messed with the heads and hearts of so many oblivious girls, fans and other pathetic suckers.

As he walked along the corridor, Manjoume couldn't help but smirk. Edo thought that he was the master of such mind games, but he was only small fry. A year could make a lot of difference with these stakes, and Manjoume was far more than a match for the little brat. He had dealt with way too many people who had tried to mess with his head to fall for any of the little boy's tricks, and he was extremely experienced at his own brand of mind games. Edo's games were impulsive, done on a whim, but Manjoume was an expert at the long game. The last two weeks of service to Edo had been spent making observations, notes, plans and strategies. And now it was all ready to begin. His smirk curved into a wicked grin. In two weeks, he had learned Edo's basic routine, all of his contacts, all of his allies, and far more importantly, all of his enemies.

What Edo didn't realise is routine created complacency, and complacency created predictability. Manjoume could now predict Edo's every move and action with the ease of a master tactician, and he would use it to his advantage.

Arriving at Edo's study, he opened the door without knocking.

"You called?" he said casually.

Edo gave a long winded, unnecessarily complicated order and waited for a reaction. Usually, this would be the part where Manjoume would fume, tell him that he wasn't a pack mule and eventually storm out.

Instead, Manjoume smiled.

"Right away sir." he said, leaving to carry out the order. Or rather, to fetch it from where it had already been ordered and was waiting. Manjoume wondered if Edo knew he'd already asked for the same thing twice before. A shocked, open mouthed Edo was left in his wake.

As he stepped out of the apartment building, Manjoume mentally reviewed his plan.

_Become the perfect assistant. Cater to his every need, and make him unable to live without you. Then, suddenly leave, and make him completely helpless._

It was a simple plan, but, if executed correctly, it would be both effective and destructive. Then, once it was done, he'd direct a few of Edo's enemies in to finish the job. Like Hell Kaiser… he'd relish the opportunity to knock the brat down a few pegs, and he'd owe Manjoume a favour as a result.

Manjoume smirked. Oh yes, when he was done, Edo wouldn't know what had hit him.

**What do you think? It's short, I know, but it's just to test the waters. Be warned, Manjoume will get quite mean in this! And I haven't given up on Vampire Child, but I'm rewriting the next chapter so it might be a while before I update it.**

** Reviews make a happy authoress!**


End file.
